En eaux troubles
by odrey010
Summary: Edward a perdu l'amour de sa vie et se plonge dans un style de vie douteux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive... Mais qui est-elle? Et que choisir quand amour et devoir s'oppose?
1. Chapter 1

_Coucou_

_Comme prévu, voici le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle histoire. _

_J'espère de tout cœur qu'elle vous plaiera._

_Merci beaucoup à ma correctrice frimousse30._

_DISCLAMER : Ces personnages appartiennent à SM, je ne fais que jouer avec…_

_Bonne lecture_

_Je manquais d'air_

_Il fait froid ici_

_Pourquoi il fait si froid, si noir? _

_La dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est ton sourire avant de passer la porte de l'appartement, la façon agaçante, mais tellement mignonne que tu avais à me provoquer en mettant ta petite robe verte... celle là même qui ne faisait pas long feu quand je la voyais sur toi._

_Je me souviens de tes derniers mots, un rappel à l'ordre concernant ma chemise à aller chercher au pressing et mon grognement en guise de réponse._

_J'aurais dû te dire que je t'aime plus que ma propre vie... mais non, j'ai préféré me rendormir, le visage enfoncé dans ton oreiller, inspirant ta douce odeur jusqu'à en remplir entièrement mes poumons._

_Pourquoi ne me rappelais-je plus de rien d'autre? Je suis là, quelque part dans un endroit sombre et humide, l'air y est oppressant et faible... aucun bruit ne me parvient et mes membres sont engourdis._

_Je tends le bras sur le côté mais à peine l'ai-je déplacé qu'il heurte une surface plane... de même de l'autre côté._

_Mon cœur s'affole. Je remarque que mes pieds aussi sont en contact avec quelque chose. Je commence à suffoquer. Je commence à comprendre mais j'ai peur d'avoir la confirmation... pourtant il le faut._

_Je place mes mains au-dessus de mon torse puis me mets à hurler..._

Je me redressais brusquement sur mon lit, en sueur et comme d'habitude les larmes coulaient sur mes joues. J'avais du mal à reprendre un rythme de respiration normal. Remontant mes genoux à ma poitrine, je pris son t-shirt favori et le serrais contre moi en pleurant comme un môme.

Cela faisait trois ans et ces cauchemars persistaient encore... tout comme son manque.

La sonnerie de mon réveil retenti et je me forçais à sortir de mon lit pour effacer cette nuit sous une douche brûlante. Une nouvelle journée m'attendait et valait mieux être au mieux de ma forme pour ce qui m'attendait.

Je descendis quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, retrouvant Jasper qui m'attendait devant ma Volvo, un café à la main.

- Dure nuit? M'interrogea-t-il en me dévisageant longuement. Je détestais ça. Jasper et sa manie de lire en vous comme dans un livre. Depuis trois ans il s'était investi la mission de me maintenir à flots... mais à quoi bon?

- Pas envie d'en parler, marmonnais-je en mettant mes lunettes de soleil. Je portais mon gobelet à mes lèvres et avalais une gorgée généreuse de mon café.

- Edward...

- T'as le paquet? Le coupai-je en allumant une cigarette une fois mon réveil liquide avalé.

- Oui... elle nous attend à l'endroit convenu, répondit-il avant de soupirer lourdement.

- Parfait. Concluais-je en jetant ma clope entamée qu'à moitié sur le trottoir et l'écrasant. On y va.

Quelques heures plus tard

- Non mais qu'est-ce que tu as foutu? À cause de toi toute la mission est...

- Ça va je sais, qu'est-ce que tu crois? Et je te rappelle que tu es foutrement mal barré pour critiquer alors je serais toi je me la bouclerais Jazz!

Le ciel commençait à virer au gris ombrageux, signe qu'il allait bientôt se mettre à pleuvoir et à définitivement effacer toutes les traces de son évasion mais je m'en fichais royalement. J'avais merdé une fois de plus et quoi qu'il arrive il allait falloir rendre des comptes.

- Edward est-ce que tu m'écoutes bon sang? S'énerva mon ami en balançant d'un geste brusque le matériel dans le coffre de la Volvo maintenant bien amochée.

- Non. Tu te répète! marmonnais-je en tirant une bouffée de ma cigarette. Maintes fois je m'étais promis d'arrêter ce vice, mais il semblerait qu'à chaque fois mes résolutions tombaient à l'eau. Et là, j'avais grand besoin de quelque chose pour me détendre pour faire face à la suite.

- Putain, mais t'as quoi aujourd'hui!

J'entendais Jasper vociférer une ribambelle de jurons à mon encontre, mais je ne m'en souciais pas. Les derniers évènements tournaient en boucle dans ma tête et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je m'étais montré aussi faible.

Flash Back quelques heures plus tôt

_Notre cible se trouvait là devant nous, tremblante, assise sur une caisse en bois quelque peu branlante que j'avais déniché devant l'entrepôt désaffecté. Son petit corps se soulevait frénétiquement et avec force au gré de ses sanglots. Jasper avait pris soin de lui bander les yeux dès qu'il l'avait intercepté à la sortie de ses cours ce qui signifiait qu'une fois libérée elle ne saurait en aucun cas nous reconnaître._

_Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes que nous restions là devant elle sans esquisser ni geste ni une parole, technique que nous avait enseigné le boss afin de déstabiliser un maximum la cible avant d'entreprendre tout interrogatoire_.

_Lorsque j'avais su trois jours plus tôt l'identité de la fille, j'avoue avoir songé furtivement à déléguer la tâche à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais cette idée avait disparu tout aussi vite quand j'eus pris connaissance de la mission, mais surtout ce que cela impliquerait par la suite pour moi._

_Parfois je me dégoûtais vraiment de ce que j'étais devenu. Mais c'était le seul moyen que j'avais trouvé pour oublier... pour l'oublier... malheureusement jusqu'à maintenant cela s'était avéré être un véritable échec_.

_J'avançais lentement dans sa direction, faisant claquer sur le béton de la vieille usine les talons de mes nouvelles chaussures italiennes. La fille sursauta dès que le son se répercuta dans la pièce et se figea brusquement, stoppant par là même net ses pleurs._

_- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez? Si c'est une question d'argent vous vous trompez de personne! continua-t-elle avec aplomb. Curieusement, malgré sa peur évidente et compréhensible, cette fille semblait ne pas être du genre à se laisser faire._

_Bien. Ça allait être amusant..._

_Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon coéquipier, constatant qu'il arborait le même sourire que moi en secouant la tête. _

_Je continuais d'avancer vers elle, toujours sans un mot._

_- Vous avez entendu ce que je viens de dire? Mais parlez bon sang! Dites quelque chose! cria-t-elle au bord de l'implosion. _

_Son corps tremblait au fur et à mesure que j'approchais et j'entendais presque ses dents claquer. Elle essayait de tirer sur ses liens aux poignets et je vis que les cordes commençaient à entailler sa peau fine._

_J'arrivais enfin derrière elle et me penchais lentement au-dessus de son épaule jusqu'à ce que mon souffle effleure son cou._

_- Où est-elle? Murmurais-je calmement contre son oreille, récoltant au passage un long frisson de sa part._

_- Où est qui? Répondit-elle d'une voix fragile et faible. De qui est-ce que vous parlez?_

_- Tu ne poses pas la bonne question mon cœur, susurrais-je mielleusement. Je vais te raconter une petite histoire, qui j'en suis sûr, t'éclairera certainement sur la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons._

_- Mec! m'interrompit Jasper sûrement agacé que je n'en vienne pas directement au but. Je lui fis un petit signe de tête, lui intimant de me laisser agir à ma façon. Il soupira lourdement et croisa les bras sur son torse, attendant._

_- Très bien donc je reprends. Il y a de cela deux mois, un jeune homme est venu t'aborder. Peu de temps après, il t'a confié un objet, très précieux pour nous, en te disant surement de le planquer pour lui et de ne surtout en parler à personne je me trompe? _

_Je la voyais tressaillir au fur et à mesure de mes paroles, ses joues perdant le peu de couleurs qu'elles possédaient._

_- Je me trompe? Répétais-je en haussant le ton tandis que la jeune fille sursautait._

_- Je... je... il..._

_- Alors, je te le redemande encore une fois... où est-elle ? Tonnais-je en commençant à perdre mon sang-froid._

_- Je... je ne l'ai plus... pleura-t-elle de nouveau._

_J'allais riposter quand Jasper s'avança rapidement vers nous._

_- Bon maintenant ça suffit! C'est fini de jouer maintenant! Assena-t-il d'une voix dure et froide._

_Il prit alors fortement les épaules de la jeune fille et la fit se relever tout aussi sec._

_- Il y a une chose que tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre chérie, c'est que si tu continues de jouer les amnésiques ou les têtes en l'air, il va falloir que mon pote et moi nous utilisions d'autres méthodes pour avoir ce que nous voulons... et crois-moi mon ange tu ne veux pas que nous les utilisions!_

_Le ton de mon ami était resté calme et posé, mais si froid que la jeune fille pâlit encore plus si cela était possible et se remit à trembler fortement. _

_Les méthodes d'interrogatoire de Jasper différaient des miennes. Là où moi j'utilisais la ruse et une certaine séduction, lui était beaucoup plus brute et impatient. C'était principalement pour cette raison que je le prenais avec moi. Personnellement, je n'étais pas sûr que cela fonctionnerait avec elle mais contre toute attente elle parla._

_- Je... je l'ai con... confié à... à... une amie, babulutia-t-elle en recommençant à pleurer ce qui me gonfla prodigieusement. Moi qui croyais tout à l'heure qu'elle avait assez de caractère pour nous tenir tête... en fait ce n'était qu'une petite gamine pleurnicheuse._

_- Son nom. Exigeais-je_

_- Je... vous n'allez pas lui faire de mal hein?_

_- Son nom. _

_Fin flash Back_

La sonnerie d'un téléphone me tira brusquement de mes pensées. À la sonnerie je sus immédiatement que c'était le mien.

C'est pas vrai elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'y toucher. Je soupirais lourdement avant de décrocher.

- Quoi? Râlais-je

- Bonjour à toi aussi mon cœur

- Je ne peux pas trop te parler là... fis-je en jetant un œil à Jasper qui fulminait toujours près de la voiture. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- Savoir si tu en as encore pour longtemps, je te rappelle qu'on a une soirée de prévue.

Oh putain j'avais complètement oublié! La soirée de la pré-rentrée universitaire. Le doyen avait convié à une petite réception un petit paquet d'invités, triés sur le volet, les meilleurs paraît-il, afin de vanter les bienfaits que son établissement aurait sur leurs vies futures.

Tu parles! Et bien sûre, ma "petite amie" avait fait des pieds et des mains pour que je l'accompagne. J'avais bien sûr depuis longtemps dépassé le stade des études mais pour me faire bien voir du patron j'avais dû céder aux avances de cette petite gamine capricieuse. Heureusement que physiquement elle était magnifique et au lit... une vraie pro. De ce côté-là je n'avais absolument pas à me plaindre j'avais tiré le gros lot.

Mais c'est tout ce que cette petite pimbêche obtiendrait de moi, le reste appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre...

Je songeais furtivement à ma puce, me demandant ce qu'elle penserait de mon comportement et ce que j'imaginais de sa réaction n'était pas bien joli. J'avais l'horrible impression de la tromper, de la trahir, mais que pouvais-je y faire? J'étais désormais pris dans cet engrenage infernal et tout aussi immoral et dégueulasse qu'était mon comportement, je n'avais encore une fois pas le choix. Cela m'avait valu bien des disputes avec ma famille, ma mère ne me reconnaissait plus et je détestais d'autant plus cette lueur de déception dans ses yeux verts...

Pourtant, c'était tout ce que je méritais. Mon cœur ne m'appartenait plus... il avait disparu en même temps qu'elle... de même que mon âme et étrangement, souffrir et passer de l'autre côté de la barrière m'apaisaient...

Je roulais des yeux et retenant un soupir. Putain!

- C'est bon t'inquiètes pas je serai là, râlais-je

- Où es-tu en ce moment? Je pourrais peut-être venir t'aider à t'habiller?

- Je ne suis pas en ville et je n'ai absolument pas besoin de ton aide, rétorquais-je à peine aimable.

Du coin de l'oeil je vis Jasper qui me faisait signe que c'était l'heure pour nous de décoller. Il ne semblait toujours pas avoir décoléré et je ne pouvais l'en blâmer après tout.

- Écoute Jess, il faut que je te laisse là, repris-je pressé de me débarrasser d'elle. Je te vois ce soir, ponctuais-je en raccrochant immédiatement avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répliquer.

Bon sang!

Je rangeais rapidement mon portable dans la poche intérieure de ma veste et rejoignis Jasper. Il m'attendait déjà du côté passager de la Volvo. Je pris le volant et me mis en route pour Seattle.

- Est-ce que c'est parce qu'elle te la rappelle? Demanda tout à trac Jazz en se tournant vers moi.

Avait-il perdu la raison ainsi que la mémoire? Il n'existait pas plus différentes qu'elles. L'autre pleurnicheuse n'avait absolument rien à voir avec mon bébé... personne ne pouvait soutenir la comparaison. Personne.

- Tu es sûr que tu étais bien présent ? Raillais-je un brin sarcastique et agacé.

- J'essaie simplement de te comprendre, riposta-t-il d'une voix forte.

- On était censé la libérer une fois les informations fournies je te rappelle, c'était ça le plan à la base.

- Ah parce que tu appelles ça des informations toi? ria-t-il nerveusement. Et je ne crois pas avoir entendu le boss nous demander de la libérer...

- On a un nom, répliquais-je ignorant sa remarque. Je savais très bien ce que le boss voulait et honnêtement, je n'aurais pas su dire ce qui m'avait pris de ne pas respecter ses ordres. Il n'y avait aucune logique dans ce que je venais de faire. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais pitié de cette fille ou autres, je la trouvais au contraire pathétique et insignifiante. Mais ce n'était qu'une gamine après tout...

Je profitais d'un feu rouge et me massais doucement les tempes, ma tête recommençait à bourdonner douloureusement et je n'avais qu'une hâte c'était de rentrer chez moi.

- Oui... bien... c'est super. Et après?

- C'est tout ce qu'on aurait réussi à tirer d'elle crois-moi. Non, mais tu l'as vu? Répliquais-je posément.

Il secoua la tête en riant sous cape. Je savais bien qu'il se retenait fortement de me foutre son poing dans la gueule.

- Et maintenant? Reprit-il

- Maintenant quoi?

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

- Retrouver la fille, concluais-je.

Vingt minutes plus tard, je garais la voiture dans le parking souterrain de la tour Volturi, me demandant comment j'allais pouvoir me justifier auprès de Marcus. Une chose était sûre c'était qu'il n'allait pas me faire de cadeau... une chance qu'il ait trop besoin de moi pour la suite de la mission.

Le temps du retour ayant calmé un peu ses nerfs, Jasper m'accola d'une bourrade dans le dos avant que nous ne prenions l'ascenseur.

- Elles sont dans la même université? Me demanda tout d'un coup Jasper.

- Je suppose, pourquoi?

Il n'eut pas le temps de me répondre, car nous étions arrivés. Mon ami sorti le premier de l'ascenseur.

- Je vais voir Alice, bon courage mec! me lança-t-il en s'éloignant de l'autre côté du couloir où moi je me dirigeais.

Non, mais il n'allait quand même pas me laisser me démerder tout seul, si?

- Hey! Je te rappelle que l'on était deux là-bas au cas où tu l'aurais oublié!

- Oh non non non... sur ce coup-là tu assumes tout seul mec, c'est toi qui as merdé... pas moi!

- Ouais... dis plutôt que ça te démange et que tu ne peux pas attendre... marmonnais-je en me dirigeant vers le bureau de Marcus. Je commençais déjà à l'entendre aboyer comme un chien enragé de là où j'étais. Probablement sur la nouvelle assistante qu'il venait d'engager. Il fallait toujours qu'il fasse ça.

Sans prendre la peine de frapper, comme à mon habitude, j'entrai et vins m'asseoir sur son canapé en cuir noir, croisant les jambes, assistant à la fin de la conversation, ce qui ne dérange pas le moins du monde Marcus.

- Maintenant dégagez j'ai à faire et la prochaine fois c'est la porte, je me suis bien fait comprendre? Gronda-t-il fortement en dardant la fille d'un regard noir. Il prit ensuite appui sur son bureau puis se releva.

- Ou... oui... mons...monsieur, trembla t-elle en se levant à la vitesse de l'éclaire de son fauteuil et en filant du bureau sans un regard en arrière.

Marcus s'avachit dans son fauteuil et soupira lourdement. Nous restâmes à nous dévisager sans prononcer une parole pendant plusieurs minutes.

- Qu'est-ce que je risque? Déclarais-je soudain

- Beaucoup, répondit-il d'une voix sombre. Il va falloir que tu m'expliques Edward... c'est plus de fric que tu veux pour pouvoir bien faire ton job? Ou quoi? Bordel!

J'allais prendre la parole, mais il m'arrêta d'une main en me dardant d'un regard glacial. Je me tus immédiatement... pas qu'il me fasse peur, mais il ne valait mieux pas aggraver mon cas.

- Alors, maintenant tu vas te démerder comme tu veux, tu prends qui tu veux avec toi j'en ai rien à foutre... MAIS TU ME RETROUVES CE QUI M'APPARTIENT!

- Elle l'a refilé à une autre fille, répliquais-je pas du tout impressionné par sa petite démonstration d'autorité.

- As-tu son nom au moins?

- Oui. Je posais calmement ma cheville sur mon genou et mon menton sur ma paume droite.

Il leva un sourcil interrogateur en écartant ses mains, paumes vers le haut.

- Eh bien? Qu'est-ce que tu attends? Claqua-t-il.

Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la porte quand il m'arrêta.

- Et je te préviens Edward... que tu te tapes ma fille ou non... si tu me refais un coup pareil je te buterai sans hésiter!

Je me contentai de le dévisager, impassible. Il était étrange de m'apercevoir que ses menaces ne m'atteignaient pas. Pourtant, je savais parfaitement qu'il n'avait pas dit ça pour rien, que je sois le meilleur pour lui ou non n'avait aucune espèce d'importance. On ne doublait pas Marcus Volturi, on ne lui désobéissait pas, ami, famille ou ennemi, sous peine de le payer de sa vie.

- Peu importe, murmurai-je en sortant.

Vingt minutes et une mise au point plus tard, je sortis du bureau de Marcus. J'hésitais à aller vers celui d'Alice pour y retrouver Jasper, mais quelque chose me disait que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment. Je repris donc ma voiture et rentrai chez moi.

J'habitais dans un grand loft, au cœur de Seattle. L'appartement était lumineux, avec énormément d'espaces et de possibilités, mais je n'y avais que posé mes meubles, rien d'autre. Pour moi, il ne servait que d'un endroit où je pouvais dormir et baiser à l'occasion avec Jessica... ou une autre si je trouvais mieux, mais rien d'autre. Je n'avais jamais considéré cet endroit comme " chez moi". " Chez moi" c'était près de mon bébé, autrement dit nulle part.

Je pris une bière dans mon frigo et allais m'installer dans mon bureau. Il me restait un peu de temps avant la soirée de l'université, assez en tout cas pour débuter mes recherches sur cette fille. N'ayant aucune autre information que son nom à disposition, ( à qui la faute), je commençais par l'université et les nouveaux inscrits. L'un de mes gars étant sur place, il m'envoya la liste des élèves dans les minutes qui suivirent l'envoi de mon mail.

Rien. Aucune trace de sa présence. Peut-être alors dans les grades supérieurs...

Je vérifiais chaque grade, chaque classe, et au bout d'une heure mes recherches finirent par payer.

Seconde année de littérature.

Je demandais rapidement à mon contact son dossier complet.

Vérifiant l'heure à ma montre, je jurais fortement... Jessica allait me tuer si j'étais en retard. Non pas que je craignais cela mais c'était grâce à cette " relation" que j'étais dans les bonnes grâces de Marcus et donc que j'avais une certaine liberté de mouvements lors des missions.

Je pris une douche rapide, puis mis un jean brut et une chemise blanche dont je relevais les manches aux coudes... ma puce adorait quand je faisais cela... je remis finalement mes manches normalement et dégageais juste mes poignets. Après avoir essayé sans succès de l'ordre dans ma tignasse, je pris le chemin de l'appartement de Jessica.

À peine entré que cette idiote me sauta dessus pour m'embrasser à pleine bouche. Je déviais rapidement mes lèvres des siennes, ne supportant pas l'idée que sa salive se mêle à la mienne. Une seule personne en avait le droit...

- Tu es prête? Lui demandai-je en ôtant ses mains de ma nuque, récoltant au passage une moue boudeuse.

Gamine!

- Ça va, on n'est pas si pressé... sourit-elle en passant son doigt dans l'encolure de ma chemise.

Je claquais ma langue contre mon palais, agacé.

- Jessica, grognai-je.

- C'est bon, c'est bon j'arrive... qu'est-ce que tu peux être désagréable aujourd'hui! se plaignit-elle en allant chercher son étole et son sac sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Je détaillais rapidement au passage sa robe. Elle était vulgaire au possible... une pute n'aurait pas choisi autre chose pour tapiner. Elle me dégoûtait... et pourtant je savais que j'allais la baiser ce soir...

Contradictoire et pathétique... voilà les mots qui me caractérisaient depuis que j'avais perdu mon soleil... je m'enfonçais.

Le chemin jusqu'à l'université de Seattle ma parut durer une éternité. Les babillages de Jessica me gonflaient et dans ces cas-là, je ne me demandais qu'une seule chose, comment lui faire bouffer ses faux seins.

Je repensais au plan que j'avais prévu de mettre en place afin d'approcher la fille. Je pourrais parfaitement me faire passer pour un étudiant malgré mon âge, après tout c'est de plus en plus courant que des personnes ayant dépassées le stade d'étudiant se replongent dans des études tardives, mais un problème de taille risquait d'entacher cette idée... Jessica. Bien que ne suivant pas des études littéraires, elle allait tout de même suivre des cours dans cette université et on risquait donc de se croiser. De plus, bien qu'elle ne sache pas exactement de quoi il retourne, elle sait tout de même que le boulot que je faisais était loin d'être légal.

Cette option était donc exclue, de même que d'envoyer un de mes hommes à ma place. Déjà parce que je n'aimais pas vraiment déléguer. Je ne les tolérais auprès de moi que pour m'assister au besoin, mais jamais je ne les envoyais en première ligne. J'étais le meilleur dans ce que je faisais et il était hors de question que cela change. Seul Jasper parfois pouvait me remplacer mais c'était rare.

La seconde raison était encore et toujours Jessica. Elle connaissait très bien les hommes qui bossaient pour son père et la discrétion était loin d'être une qualité qui la caractérisait.

Donc non.

Je poussais un juron tandis que nous approchions de l'endroit où se déroulait la soirée.

- Edward? Tout va bien chéri? Je te trouve bien grognon aujourd'hui... minauda ma soi-disant petite amie.

- Hum

- Tu as besoin que je te détende? Souria-t-elle en baladant sa main sur ma cuisse.

Je la repoussais sèchement, essayant de me concentrer sur la route, mais cela n'eut pas l'air de l'arrêter, car cette fois elle y alla franchement en reposant sa main sur mon entrejambe.

- Bordel Jess c'est pas le moment là!

- Oh ça va détends-toi chéri, tu vas voir je vais te faire du bien... Elle commença à déboutonner mon jean et à baisser la braguette.

- Mais putain... mais... je t'ai dit non! Je tentais tant bien que mal de virer ses mains baladeuses aux ongles peinturlurés et je quittais momentanément la route des yeux...

Jessica résista quelque peu puis regarda devant-elle avant de hurler.

- EDWARD ATTENTION!

- Quoi? Oh merde!

_J'espère vous avoir intriguée avec ce premier chapitre…_

_Laissez-moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez…_

_Bisous_

_Odrey_


	2. Chapter 2

_Coucou_

_Je voulais d'abord vous remercier pour vos reviews et mises en alerte et en favoris._

_Voici donc le chapitre 2 qui j'espère vous plaira._

_Merci aussi à ma correctrice frimousse30 pour toute l'aide qu'elle m'apporte _

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

Je donnais un violent coup de volant afin d'éviter la personne qui traversait la route. La voiture fit une embardée et rentra dans le muret de béton sur le bas côté de la route. Le choc fut moins violent que je ne le pensais, les airbags s'étaient bien déclenchés ce qui avait amorti le choc. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient violemment et ma tête me lançait à un tel point que j'eus l'impression qu'elle allait exploser. J'entendais vaguement Jessica pleurer à côté de moi mais étrangement je me demandais si la personne que j'avais failli renverser allait bien. Après tout elle n'y était pour rien.

Putain mais qu'est-ce que j'ai mal au crâne. Je tentais de bouger mon corps et m'aperçus qu'à part une vague douleur au bras droit j'allais bien. Je jetais un coup d'oeil à Jessica qui ne s'était toujours pas arrêté de pleurer. Pas de sang... c'était déjà ça.

- Tu vas bien ? M'enquis-je plus pour la forme. Je lui en voulais. C'était de sa faute après tout si j'avais failli renverser cette fille.

- Ou... ou...oui... mais merde mais qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là ? Commença-t-elle à s'énerver.

J'y crois pas...

- Non mais... tu ne vas pas t'en prendre à elle en plus ? Je dois te rappeler ce qui se passait avant l'accident ?

- Si tu t'étais laissé faire...

Ferme là ! j'ai plus envie de t'écouter là !

Je descendis tant bien que mal de la voiture et regardais derrière moi. La fille était recroquevillée sur le bas côté, ses bras enroulés autour des jambes et sa tête sur ses genoux.

Je m'avançais rapidement vers elle, soutenant mon bras endolori et vins m'accroupir devant elle.

- Mademoiselle ? L'appelais-je doucement. Vous allez bien ? Vous n'êtes pas blessée ?

Pour toutes réponses elle secoua la tête, mais ne me regarda pas. J'inspectais brièvement des yeux son corps afin d'essayer de détecter la moindre trace de sang, la moindre blessure, mais il ne semblait rien y avoir.

J'inspirais profondément. Son petit corps tremblait violemment. Elle avait dû avoir très peur. Je sortis mon téléphone qui heureusement pour moi avait survécu au choc et composais le numéro des urgences.

J'avais à peine commencé à taper le numéro qu'une petite main tremblante se posa sur la mienne. Levant les yeux je fixais alors mes yeux sur peut-être le plus beau regard que j'eus jamais vu. Un regard si secret, si profond, que la seule envie qui me parcourait à cet instant c'était d'y plonger et de ne plus jamais remonter à la surface. Je voulais plus que tout me perdre dans cet océan de... chocolat fondu... c'était la meilleure description que je puisse en faire. La jeune fille me fixait à son tour, mais ce que je voyais à présent que je sortais doucement de ma transe n'avait rien à voir avec la fascination que je venais d'éprouver. Non ces beaux yeux baignés de larmes me renvoyaient une image de moi qui me fit froid dans le dos. J'y percevais de la peur, de la méfiance et quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas encore à identifier. Elle me rappelait quelqu'un, ce regard m'était vaguement familier, mais je ne n'arrivais pas à savoir à qui elle me faisait penser. Elle me donnait l'impression se sonder mon âme, de percer le mur solide que je m'étais bâtis et ça c'était non seulement inacceptable mais impossible car seule une personne possédait ce don sur moi. Je pris soudainement conscience que j'étais parti très loin dans mes divagations, car je vis ses lèvres remuées et sa main secoua faiblement mon poignet.

- Je... quoi ?

- Pas l'hôpital, je vous en prie... je vais bien... pas l'hôpital. Elle avait l'air complètement choquée et paniquée. Je rangeais donc mon téléphone et levais les mains en signe d'abandon.

- D'accord d'accord, pas d'hôpital. Vous voyez ? Je n'ai plus mon téléphone...

Elle s'apaisa doucement en acquiesçant plusieurs fois de suite puis remis sa tête sur ses genoux. J'allais approcher ma main pour la rassurer une fois de plus, mais la voix stridente de Jessica me coupa.

- Edward ! cria-t-elle depuis la voiture.

- Putain ! jurais-je tout bas alors que la jeune fille levait les yeux timidement vers Jessica qui arrivait en pleurant vers moi.

- Pourquoi tu m'as laissé toute seule ? J'ai besoin de toi moi. Pourquoi es-tu avec cette fille alors qu'à cause d'elle on a failli mourrir ?

Cette petite garce était en train de devenir hystérique. Pas de doute, elle allait très bien. Pas ma voiture, constatais-je en grimaçant. Entendant du mouvement près de moi, je remarquai que la jeune fille dont je ne connaissais toujours pas le nom tentait de se relever. Je mis mes mains de part et d'autre de sa taille, sans pour autant la toucher, au cas où elle ne tiendrait pas sur ses jambes.

Je voyais " ma petite amie" fulminer mais qu'importe. À cet instant et pour une raison que je ne m'expliquais pas et que je ne voulais surtout pas analyser maintenant, seule cette inconnue comptait. Je souhaitais plus que toute autre chose qu'elle n'est aucune blessure et qu'elle rentre en sécurité chez elle.

- Attendez ! l'appelai-je alors qu'elle commençait à s'éloigner. Laissez-moi vous raccompagner, je...

- C'est pas la peine, me coupa-t-elle, l'endroit où je me rendais n'est pas très loin. Merci de vous être inquiété de moi. Elle jeta un regard craintif vers Jessica. Et désolée pour l'accident.

Elle sortit un petit carnet de son sac, un stylo et nota quelque chose sous mes yeux médusés. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle s'excusait.

Un raclement de gorge me détourna d'elle et je fusillais la personne concernée du regard. Qu'elle ne la ramène pas ou je ne réponds plus de rien!

- Hum... c'est... c'est mon numéro et mon nom, m'expliqua la jeune fille d'une petite voix. Pour les réparations, tout ça...

Je pris le bout de papier sans en regarder le contenu.

- Non je...

- Merci encore pour votre aide et n'hésitez pas à me contacter s'il y a quelque chose à mes frais, continua-t-elle puis elle tourna les talons et s'en alla sans que je puisse ajouter un mot.

Baissant les yeux sur ce qu'elle venait de me donner je lus son nom.

Bordel de merde !

Combien y avait-il de chances au juste pour que je tombe sur elle ? À l'évidence pas beaucoup et pourtant c'était bien elle que je regardais s'éloigner d'un pas peu sûr.

Quelque chose m'interpellait chez cette fille et c'était précisément cela qui m'empêchait de lui courir après comme j'aurais dû le faire. J'avais l'intime conviction que je la connaissais... mais d'où et comment ?

Je savais qu'en ce moment même je devrais tout faire pour la rattraper et faire ce qui devait être fait, mais mes pieds ne décollaient pas du sol. Je cherchais comme un malade pourquoi en un court laps de temps elle m'avait tant touché, pourquoi elle m'était vaguement familière... surtout elle!

Je me rappelais la présence de Jessica lorsque celle-ci vint se poster juste devant moi plus en colère que jamais.

- Ça va tu ne veux pas des jumelles non plus pour mieux la reluquer ?

Je me tournais vers elle, la dardant au passage d'un regard des plus noirs. Je n'ai jamais frappé une femme et je serais prêt à butter un homme qui le ferait, mais à cet instant c'est tout ce qui me venait à l'esprit quand je la regardais.

- Fermes là Jess... vraiment il vaut mieux pour toi que tu te la boucle tout de suite avant que je fasse quelque chose que l'on regretterait tous les deux.

Après avoir passé un rapide coup de fil pour une dépanneuse pour la voiture ainsi qu'à l'assurance, nous nous retrouvions Jessica et moi dans une salle d'examen de l'hôpital de Seattle afin de soigner mon bras et vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien.

Mes pensées pendant ce temps-là naviguèrent vers la jeune fille. Je revoyais nettement son visage si perdu et effrayé. Et ses yeux. Ce regard me hantait et je pestais intérieurement, car il ne valait mieux pas pour moi que j'ai ce genre de pensée pour elle.

J'allais devoir la retrouver et m'occuper de cette putain de mission et il était fort probable qu'elle me déteste après ça.

Et ça me répugnait...

Pour la première fois depuis trois ans je ressentais un véritable dégoût pour le boulot que je faisais. Pas que je l'aimais auparavant, mais je l'effectuais la plupart du temps sans me poser la moindre question. Mes émotions n'avaient plus lieu d'être. J'étais comme anesthésié de tout et cela me convenait. Cette espèce de non-vie était pour moi un fil conducteur auquel me raccrocher pour éviter de sombrer.

Jusqu'à ce que je croise ce regard étonnant !

Il apparaissait sans arrêt dans ma tête depuis qu'elle était partie et j'avais toujours cette impression de déjà-vu. C'était comme si mon cerveau cherchait à m'envoyer une information, mais que quelque chose m'empêchait de la recevoir. Je crois que je savais au fond de moi quelque part où je l'avais croisé, mais une partie de moi refusait ce souvenir.

Bon sang j'étais crevé ! Mes cauchemars m'épuisaient, mon boulot avalait complètement la personne que j'avais été... et maintenant ça !

Je ressortis de la salle d'examen avec un bras dans le plâtre et une ordonnance de médicaments contre la douleur. Jess m'attendait dans la salle d'attente en tapant du pied, les yeux rivés sur sa montre.

Je grognais et songeais à me tirer d'ici en la plantant là. Je n'avais aucune envie d'entendre ses lamentations ou encore supporter ses petites marques d'attention gonflantes pour le moment. Mais malheureusement elle me vit au moment même où je me dirigeais vers la sortie.

- Chéri! glapit-elle en me sautant dans les bras. Elle me rentra au passage en plein dans mon bras blessé et je sifflais de douleur en la poussant de mon bras valide. Putain mais quelle conne !

- Oh pardon mon coeur, je suis désolée ! Tu as très mal ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ? Tu sais, j'ai téléphoné au doyen et si on veut et qu'on est en état, il nous attend toujours.

Je la dévisageais pendant son petit monologue, incrédule devant cette attitude. Putain mais qu'est-ce que je suis allé me foutre avec elle ! J'allais lui renvoyer une réplique cinglante, mais mon portable m'en empêcha.

Alice.

- Hey !

- Hey cousine ! tu ne pouvais pas tomber mieux. Je lançais un regard mauvais à ma petite amie avant de me détourner et m'éloigner vers la machine à café.

- Laisse-moi-deviner... Jessica ? Railla-t-elle. Tu l'as cherché Edward ! Je parie que tu commences à te dire que j'avais raison et que tu aurais dû m'écouter. Comme à chaque fois...

- Tout juste, soupirais-je peu désireux d'aller sur ce chemin-là. Alice m'avait toujours soutenu et avait toujours été présente pour moi quels que soient les choix que j'avais faits. Bien entendu, lorsqu'elle avait appris que j'avais rompu mon célibat pour Jessica, j'avais eu droit à une dispute mémorable où les seules paroles que je comprenais dans tous ces cris étaient les mots " trahie", " promesse" et " abandon", faisant bien sûre référence à mon bébé. Je lui avais ensuite expliqué les raisons de ces choix et elle s'était ruée dans mes bras en pleurant pour se confondre en excuses et en promesses de soutien. Ma cousine et son mari étaient peut-être mes seuls alliés à l'heure qu'il était.

- Écoutes Alice j'ai un gros problème et j'aurai besoin de toi ! chuchotai-je en jetant des coups d'oeil par-dessus mon épaule pour vérifier que l'autre ne me suivait pas.

- Quel genre de problème ? Demanda-t-elle avec sérieux.

Inutile de l'inquiéter avec l'accident.

- Jasper t'a expliqué ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui à l'entrepôt ?

- Ça tu peux le dire oui ! D'ailleurs il va falloir que tu m'expliques ce qui t'a pris Edward ! C'est pourtant pas ton genre, d'habitude tu...

- Plus tard Alice, la coupais-je rapidement en ne cessant de lorgner le couloir du coin de l'oeil. La fille que l'on doit retrouver, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu et...

- Ça y est, tu lui as déjà mis la main dessus ?

- Laisse-moi finir ! j'ai pas beaucoup de temps ! Oui je me suis retrouvé en face d'elle et quand j'ai compris qui elle était je n'ai pas pu faire ce que je devais Alice... et pas seulement à cause de la présence de Jess.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Son regard. Murmurai-je simplement comme si c'était évident. Comme si cette simple réponse était d'une logique implacable. Il ... il me fait le même effet que... que...

Ma respiration se bloquait. Depuis qu'elle n'était plus là, prononcer son nom m'était impossible, de même que l'entendre. Des gouttes de sueur perlèrent le long de mon dos et je déglutis bruyamment. J'espérais juste qu'Alice ait compris où je voulais en venir, je ne me sentais pas la force de finir ma phrase.

Un silence de quelques secondes me répondit. Parler d'elle n'était pas seulement dur pour moi, Alice était sa meilleure amie et ce jour maudit restait gravé également dans sa mémoire... de même que les cauchemars.

- Elle lui ressemble ? Demanda-t-elle finalement d'une voix fébrile.

- Non... enfin je t'avoue que je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention. Tellement son regard m'a envoûté, me retenais-je de lui dire.

Je l'entendis reprendre sa respiration et souffler longuement.

- Tu crois que cela pourrait t'empêcher de faire ton boulot correctement ?

Je soupirais à mon tour.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais le fait est que je n'ai rien pu faire tout à l'heure, désespérais-je.

- Tu es toujours à la soirée ?

- Non je... disons qu'il y a eu une merde avec Jessica. Je vais la ramener et rentrer chez moi après.

- Parfait. Je passe chez toi avec le diner. Chinois ça va ?

- Alice

- Super à tout à l'heure! Puis elle raccrocha.

Sur le chemin du retour ma petite amie ne décrocha pas un mot. Elle était rigide sur son siège, les poings fermement serrés sur ses cuisses et le regard tourné vers sa vitre. Je m'en voulais tout de même un peu. C'est vrai que je ne la supportais pas et plus le temps passait, moins j'avais d'énergie pour jouer le jeu, mais rien ne justifiait que je la traite aussi mal.

- Tout va bien ? Fis-je doucement.

Elle claqua sa langue sur son palais et tourna son visage vers moi. Ses yeux bleus m'apparurent d'un noir profond dans l'obscurité. Elle était belle c'était indéniable. Mais l'argent de son père l'avait pourri et l'avait conduite à se comporter comme une parfaite petite garce, si imbu d'elle-même et narcissique. J'étais pourtant persuadé qu'au fond, sans tous ces artifices, c'était une fille fragile et digne d'amour.

Mais pas du mien.

Elle resta un moment à me regarder, à me sonder, son regard empli de questions.

- Jess ? m'inquiétais-je.

- Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à me parler d'elle ?

Ma mâchoire se crispa brusquement. Jamais je ne lui avais parlé d'une autre fille et d'entendre de sa bouche une simple évocation d'elle me remplissait de rage. Personne ne savait pour elle à part ma famille proche. Personne n'avait jamais eu conscience de son existence pour différentes raisons. Pas même mes rares amis.

Et l'idée que la fille d'un des plus dangereux magnats de Seattle soit au courant me glaçait le sang. Sans parler du fait que Jessica n'était pas digne de ne serait-ce qu'évoquer ma puce.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! sifflais-je mauvais, mes doigts agrippant avec hargne le volant.

Elle souffla et se tourna cette fois complètement vers moi.

- Putain Edward je t'ai entendu plusieurs fois l'appeler lorsque tu faisais des cauchemars les nuits où tu dormais chez moi ! Je me suis dit que cela ne servait à rien de t'en parler, que tu viendrais de toi-même à moi, mais ça fait deux Edward ! Explosa-t-elle.

- Et pourquoi tu me parles d'elle maintenant ? Si tant est qu'elle existe ? Assenais-je durement.

- Je t'ai entendu au téléphone, murmura-t-elle en rentrant sa tête dans ses épaules.

- Tu écoutes aux portes maintenant ? Éclatais-je.

- Tu ne me dis jamais rien ! s'écria-t-elle. J'ai l'impression de n'être bonne qu'à écarter les cuisses avec toi !

Si seulement tu savais, pensais-je en réprimant un accès de colère. Je ne voulais plus parler d'elle, cela faisait trop mal, mais surtout je risquais de trop en dire et ça je ne le voulais pas.

- On est devant chez toi. J'avais bien conscience d'être dur avec elle, mais il valait mieux qu'elle sorte tout de suite de cette voiture. J'étais à deux doigts d'éclater et je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voie comme ça. Cette faiblesse que je possédais... personne ne devait en être témoin.

- Edward, tenta-t-elle en posant une main sur mon bras toujours aussi tendu.

- Bonne nuit Jessica, la coupais-je sans lui accorder un regard.

Je sentis son regard peser sur moi pendant un instant, puis elle soupira et ouvrit la portière.

- Tu m'appelles demain ?

Je me tournais enfin vers elle et lui rendis un sourire crispé.

- Oui... demain.

Une fois passée la porte de son immeuble, je ruais violemment le volant de coups en hurlant à m'en écorcher les cordes vocales.

Comment cette journée avait-elle pu tourner aussi mal ? À cet instant je détestais cette fille de me rappeler même infimement ma puce. J'avais tout fait au cours de ces trois années afin de ne plus avoir à penser à elle, à ce qui s'est passé. Mes cauchemars s'en chargeaient déjà eux-mêmes. J'avais consacré toute mon énergie à contrôler ce que je ne pouvais contrôler la nuit. Et voilà qu'une gamine déboulait et foutait tout en l'air.

Je pris mon visage entre mes mains, soudain épuisé par tout ce qui s'était passé et pris sur moi un maximum pour ravaler les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Je m'étais juré de ne plus pleurer.

Ravalant un sanglot, je respirais profondément et me mis en route vers mon appartement. Arrivé chez moi, je vis qu'Alice m'avait laissé un message pour m'avertir que ce soir elle ne pouvait pas venir à cause d'un souci qui ne pouvait pas attendre. Je sentis à sa voix qu'elle me cachait quelque chose, mais je n'avais pour l'instant pas la force d'y réfléchir.

Je me dirigeais vers ma salle de bain pour une douche chaude, me mis une serviette sur les hanches et fis ce que je rêvais de faire depuis ma conversation avec Alice à l'hôpital. Je pris ma vieille bouteille de Jacks Daniels et lavais mon cerveau surchargé et épuisé de toute cette journée de merde !

_- Regarde bien enfoiré, regarde bien! susurra le plus balaize, collant sa bouche à l'haleine de chien mort contre mon oreille._

_Je hurlais comme un dément, regardant impuissant ces deux brutes plonger la tête de mon ange sous l'eau du bassin. Je la voyais à bout de forces, à vrai dire je n'étais même pas sûre qu'elle soit encore consciente. Le plus grand tenait sa nuque d'une main de fer, tandis que l'autre plus petit et trapu profitait du moindre espace auquel il avait accès pour malaxer la poitrine de mon amour._

_- C'est tout ce que tu mérites ! continua l'homme près de moi. _

_Je tentais tant bien que mal de bouger, mais ils m'avaient ligoté trop solidement. Je devais avoir des airs de chiens enragés à essayer de bouger dans tous les sens sans y arriver._

_Je voulais mourir. Mourir à la place de ma puce que je voyais s'éteindre à petit feu. Le petit trapu lui assenait des baffes magistrales pour lui faire reprendre conscience._

_Puis je vis deux autres armoires à glace s'avancer, portant un caisson de bois. À l'instant où je compris, je sentis une piqûre dans mon cou et ce fut le trou noir._

Je me redressai un peu trop vivement et me sentis d'un coup tomber sur le cul brutalement. Trempé de sueur et encore effrayé et chamboulé, je repris doucement conscience de mon environnement en regardant autour de moi. J'avais dû m'assoupir hier soir dans mon canapé sans m'en rendre compte.

Je vis par terre ma bouteille vide qui avait roulé près de la table basse et c'est lorsque je sentis un petit courant d'air frais sur ma peau que je me rendis compte que j'étais nu.

Les souvenirs affluaient lentement et je me revis en pleurs vidant à grandes gorgée ma bouteille de bourbon presque pleine. Boire avait été le seul moyen de repousser les images de ce jour-là. C'était sans compter sur mes cauchemars bien sûr...

La sonnerie de mon téléphone me tira de cet état léthargique et j'allais prendre l'appel, ne me souciant nullement de ma nudité.

- Cullen.

- Ravie d'apprendre que tu es encore vivant !

- Maman, grognais-je en tirant sur mes cheveux.

- Bon sang Edward, as-tu la moindre idée du souci que l'on se faisait pour toi ? Jamais tu ne réponds au téléphone ? Me gronda-t-elle.

- J'avais des choses à faire, marmonnais-je.

- Plus importante que ta famille ? S'énerva ma mère en haussant le ton.

Quand on voyait Esmée pour la première fois, on pouvait croire que l'on avait devant soi la personne la plus douce du monde, avec sa petite taille, ses doux yeux verts et son visage maternel. Mais en vérité l'adage " l'habit ne fait pas le moine" lui correspondait parfaitement. C'était au contraire une femme très stricte, n'ayant pas la langue dans sa poche et accordant une importance particulière à la famille. C'était elle le chef, elle menait d'une main de fer aussi bien ses enfants que son mari. Carlisle lui, était soit absent, soit indifférent à tout ce qui ne touchait pas sa femme. Je n'avais bien sûr aucun doute quant au fait qu'ils nous aimaient profondément, mais ils avaient une manière bien à eux de le montrer.

- Maman, soupirais-je complètement las.

- Peu importe, de toute façon quoi que je dise désormais cela ne servira plus à rien depuis qu'elle...

- Ne recommence pas avec ça! pourquoi tu m'appelles ? Changeais-je de sujet. Je ne tenais pas à réaborder une fois de plus le sujet qui m'avait fait plonger hier soir.

- Ton frère rentre demain et Rosalie souhaiterait organiser quelque chose pour son retour avec toute la famille. Alors, je sais que depuis quelques années ce sont des valeurs qui te dépassent mais...

- C'est bon je viendrai !

- Vraiment ? Demanda-t-elle sceptique.

Je soufflais une fois de plus.

- Oui vraiment maman. Je tentais de contenir mon agacement, mais ça n'était pas évident.

- Très bien. Nous déjeunerons vers 13 h 00. Viens seul je te prie, malgré ce que tu penses, je l'aimais et je ne tiens pas à ce que cette fille la remplace chez moi, cracha-t-elle. Pour le coup, je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec elle.

Elle raccrocha sans un mot de plus et je me repassais ces dernières paroles en boucle. Elle l'aimait. Bien sûr qu'elle l'aimait... c'était le cas du peu de personnes qui la connaissait.

- Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour l'approcher alors ?

- Hum ?

Je sortis de la contemplation de mon hot dog et recadrais mon attention sur Jasper. Je lui avais raconté l'épisode d'hier avec la fille et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il ne m'avait pas été d'une grande aide. Il s'était contenté de m'écouter en m'observant et ponctuer mon récit de petits " hum" ou " et alors", ce qui m'avait gonflé au plus au point. Je pense qu'il s'était trompé de voix, il aurait fait un putain de bon psy.

- La fille... maintenant que tu l'as laissé partir, comment tu vas faire pour reprendre contact avec elle et lui soutirer les infos ?

- J 'ai son numéro, dis-je en portant mon regard sur un jeune couple qui s'installait sur l'herbe.

On approchait de l'été et beaucoup de monde était de sortie aujourd'hui, la bonne humeur due au soleil se répandait comme une trainée de poudre. Sauf pour moi. L'été était désormais une période difficile à passer pour moi.

- Pourquoi on ne fait pas comme on en a l'habitude, s'agaça Jasper, on l'amène quelque part et on la fait parler. Et si elle se trouve être aussi timide et fragile que tu le penses, ce sera facile de la faire parler.

Ouais, sauf que l'idée même de la voir attacher les yeux bandés ne me réjouissait pas le moins du monde. Je la voyais si petite, si frêle, presque comme si elle pouvait se casser et je n'aimais pas ça. J'allais devoir trouver un autre moyen de la faire parler et je pensais me servir de l'accident pour ça.

- J'en suis pas aussi sûr que toi, le contrais-je en avalant une gorgée de mon soda.

- Alors, quoi ?

- Alors, ma voiture a subi de gros dégâts et je veux être sûr que la jeune fille qui les a provoqués involontairement n'ait rien.

- Tu vas jouer la carte de l'homme inquiet, du sauveur de ces dames ? Railla mon ami avant de prendre la dernière bouchée de son sandwich.

- T'as tout compris, affirmais-je nonchalamment. Elle parlera, dis-je sûr de moi.

- Il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas, pourquoi perdre autant de temps alors qu'elle pourrait te donner l'info tout de suite avec un petit coup de pouce ?

Parce que je ne peux pas me résoudre à lui faire peur, je ne supporterais pas de la faire pleurer, faillis-je lui dire. Je retrouve trop de mon amour en elle.

- C'est bon aussi de renouveler parfois ses méthodes non ?

- Si tu le dis... répondit-il sceptique

Il se tut et l'atmosphère se plongea dans un silence apaisant. Je reposais mon regard sur le couple de tout à l'heure. Ils riaient et l'homme posa un baiser dans le cou de sa compagne.

Je me souviens que j'avais l'habitude de le faire moi aussi. Mais ma puce était si chatouilleuse qu'elle explosait de rire à chaque fois et cela même pendant les câlins. J'adorais la faire rire de cette manière et j'en abusais pour pouvoir entendre et réentendre ce son.

Elle me manquait terriblement. Le vide se réinstalla en moi et j'eus la soudaine envie de boire pour oublier... encore.

- Tu penses à elle pas vrai ? Alice m'a raconté.

- Ah oui ? Grimaçais-je en m'allumant une cigarette.

- Edward, honnêtement ! Moins tu passeras de temps avec cette fille, mieux cela vaudra pour toi ! me conseilla-t-il compatissant.

Et c'est reparti... Jasper et son baratin de psy à la con !

- J'ai dit non ! claquais-je.

- Edward...

- Putain si tu ne veux pas te retrouver avec la gueule à l'envers, tu la fermes Jazz, le menaçais-je en agrippant le col de sa chemise.

- C'est bon calme toi, je dis plus rien ! Mais crois-moi, ta cousine te lâchera pas avec ça !

Je le relâchais et tirais une longue bouffée de ma clope.

- N'en sois pas si sûr... elle comprend.

- Parce que moi non peut-être ? S'énerva-t-il en se relevant brusquement. C'était aussi mon amie Ed, ma petite soeur ! Elle me manque !

- Alors, ne me fais pas chier avec tes putains de sermons bordel! m'énervais-je à mon tour. On fera comme j'ai dit, point barre. Pas d'enlèvement, de torture ou d'interrogatoire c'est clair ? Et si ça te plaît pas, vas faire équipe avec quelqu'un d'autre, je ne te retiens pas !

- Pauvre con ! fit-il en retournant vers sa voiture.

- Putain !

De rage, je balançais mon pied dans une poubelle qui s'effondra bruyamment sous le regard médusé des passants.

- Quoi ? M'écriais-je méchamment en les fusillant tous du regard. Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire ?

J'étais en colère. Parler d'elle n'amenait jamais de discussions saines. Et malheureusement cela n'allait pas en s'arrangeant. J'étouffais dans ce monde sans elle, mon coeur battait toujours trop vite jusqu'à me faire mal.

Comme nous étions venus ensemble avec Jasper et qu'il était reparti seul à cause de notre dispute, je n'eus pas le choix de rentrer à pied. Je mis mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles et allumai mon ipod sur la seule musique que je possédais. Notre musique que je me repassais en boucle depuis trois ans. Clair de lune.

_Flash Back_

_Déjà quinze jours que j'avais intégré la Julliard School et un mois que je m'étais installé à New York. Les cours me plaisaient, mais ce que je préférais, c'était me retrouver dans la salle de musique à la nuit tombée, pour composer mes morceaux au piano._

_Ce soir-là ne fit pas exception. Il devait être vingt et une heures et pour me détendre il m'était pris l'envie de jouer un morceau que je n'avais pas rejoué depuis mes premiers cours de piano._

_Fermant les yeux, je laissais la musique s'infiltrer sous ma peau, se diluer dans mon sang, apaiser mon esprit encore tourmenté de ma dispute du matin au téléphone avec ma mère. Elle voulait que j'accueille dans mon minuscule studio ma cousine, Alice et son récent fiancé le temps qu'ils dénichent un appartement décent sur New York. Alice et moi avions toujours voulu poursuivre nos études ensemble, dans la même ville. Nous étions inséparables. Elle s'était inscrite dans la même école que moi pour y suivre des cours de danse. Nous nous étions dit que nous formerions un duo de choc tous les deux... moi au piano et elle dansant sur mes compositions. Nous y croyions._

_Jasper avait ensuite fait son entrée dans notre petite bulle et s'y était parfaitement intégré. Lui en revanche ne se destinait en aucun cas à une carrière artistique. Il était fasciné par l'esprit, l'humain et poursuivait des études en psychologie, ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi se destiner. Psychologue se révélant être un métier trop limité, trop encadré pour lui._

_S'entendant tous les trois parfaitement bien, il était donc logique pour ma mère que je les accueille dans mon petit chez moi._

_Sauf que ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que nous avions déjà essayé de cohabiter tous ensemble dans une petite maison de vacances et l'expérience s'était avérée comment dire... chaotique. Nous étions tous tombé d'accord, plus jamais ça !_

_De plus, étant très loin de vouloir m'engager auprès de qui que ce soit, je baisais tout ce qui bougeait. La tranquillité que j'avais acquise avec ce petit studio m'était donc indispensable._

_Mais ma mère étant ce qu'elle est, ce qui devait être au départ une simple explication de mes raisons, s'était transformé en combat acharné. Je lui avais d'ailleurs raccroché au nez, épuisé de lui répéter la même chose._

_Je me trouvais donc là, déversant ma frustration sur les touches lisses et désormais si familières de ce piano, coupé du reste du monde, encré dans une autre réalité._

_- C'est mon jour de chance, m'interrompit une voix féminine. _

_Mes doigts dérapèrent sur le clavier et je tournais la tête vers la petite enquiquineuse qui osait venir m'interrompre pendant ce moment de paix. Je n'aimais pas que l'on me dérange lorsque je jouais, ni que l'on me regarde sans que je ne le veuille ou soit au courant._

_- Je te demande pardon ?_

_La brunette près de la porte esquissa un sourire et s'avança vers le piano. La pièce étant plongée dans la pénombre, je ne la voyais pas clairement, mais plus elle avançait, plus sa beauté évidente se dévoilait devant mes yeux. Elle n'était pas très grande, mince avec de jolies courbes, mais ce n'était pas cela qui me réduisit au silence._

_Son visage. Des lèvres fines et roses, des traits d'une douceur sans pareille et un regard comme jamais je n'en avais vu. Aux yeux de beaucoup de monde elle aurait pu paraître banale, une simple jeune fille aux yeux marron chocolat, presque transparente... mais pour moi, ses yeux là m'aspiraient en eux. Jamais une fille ne m'avait mis dans un état pareil. Je me sentais déconnecté du monde et relié au sien par un fil invisible. Je ne savais pas encore quel genre de pouvoir cette charmante jeune fille exerçait sur moi, mais je me sentais presque hypnotisé par elle. Elle aurait pu me demander n'importe quoi je l'aurais fait sans hésiter._

_Je secouais doucement la tête, ahuri de pouvoir éprouver de telles choses alors que je ne la connaissais ni d'Ève ni d'Adam._

_Arrivée près de moi, elle laissa glisser un doigt le long du piano en souriant franchement._

_- Et bien cela fait exactement une semaine que je cherche à te parler et à chaque fois tu me files entre les doigts, ria-t-elle._

_- Je..._

_- Mais aujourd'hui j'ai appris par ma compagne de chambre que le plus beau mec de l'école s'entraînait souvent le soir. Je ne voyais pas vraiment de qui elle parlait, mais lorsqu'elle t'a décrit... je savais où j'allais passer ma soirée, finit-elle par chuchoter en me lançant un regard noir de désir. Son doigt voyageait désormais le long de ma chemise._

_Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle va droit au but... pas une de ces petites étudiantes coincées._

_J'aimais ça._

_- Donc j'arrive ici espérant t'y trouver et bingo, scanda-t-elle en claquant ses doigts, tu es bien là. Son visage d'ange se trouvait désormais à quelques millimètres seulement du mien. Ma respiration s'accéléra dans l'anticipation de ce qui allait se passer. Et la cerise sur le gâteau, murmura-t-elle... tu joues mon morceau préféré._

_Puis elle écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes._

_Fin flash Back_

Une silhouette qui était loin de m'être inconnue interrompit mon doux souvenir.

C'était elle. Celle qui hantait mes pensées depuis quelques jours. Elle se tenait là, à quelques mètres devant moi, son regard braqué sur moi. Ce même regard, ce même sentiment de déjà-vu. Je retirais mes écouteurs de mes oreilles et me dirigeais vers elle. Elle ne bougea pas.

Je vis soudainement ses yeux s'écarquiller. Elle semblait sous le choc. Mais elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

- Bonjour, la saluais-je doucement en gardant un minimum de distance pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Elle pâlit d'un seul coup et ouvrit la bouche, mais pas un son n'en sorti.

- Tu te souviens de moi ? Lui demandais-je comme à un enfant.

- Comment n'ai-je pu ne pas m'en rendre compte ? Marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même ignorant ma question.

- Tu te sens bien ? M'inquiétais-je en voyant tremblées ses mains.

Elle recommença à ouvrir et fermer la bouche sans parler puis prononça un mot auquel je m'attendais certainement pas à entendre de sa bouche.

- Haley.

_J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez…_

_Bisous et à bientôt pour la suite_

_Odrey_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonsoir à vous mes chères lectrices_

_C'est sur la pointe des pieds que je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre de cette fiction, je sais que j'ai mis du temps et je m'en excuse._

_indosyl : Oui je sais j'aime bien vous faire réfléchir et vous frustrer lol. Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira. bisous_

_kristen590 :merci pour ta review et voici un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère te plaira autant. Bisous._

_christ57 : que de questions lol… tu auras certaines réponses dans ce chapitre. Merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère continuer à t'intriguer. Bises. _

_Merci également à tout ceux qui ont mis cette fic en alerte et en favoris, ça ma fait plaisir que cela vous plaise et j'espère que cela continuera._

_Et pour finir ( ensuite je vous laisse tranquilles), un grand merci à ma correctrice qui la pauvre fait son maximum avec tout ce que je lui envoie._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3**

* * *

La stupéfaction et le choc ayant disparu aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient apparus, ma mâchoire se crispa et se fut sur le moment très dur de contenir la colère qui commençait à me ronger.

- Excuse-moi?

- Je... tu ne me connais probablement pas, balbutia-t-elle avec crainte. Son visage rosissait joliment à vue d'oeil, mais dans l'état de nerf dans lequel j'étais je ne me préoccupais pas plus de cette pensée.

- D'où tu connais ce prénom? Demandais-je durement, mon visage désormais à quelques centimètres du sien.

- Je... c'était ma soeur.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

- Foutaises! Elle n'avait pas de soeur. Je la connaissais par coeur, on se disait absolument tout! Si elle avait une soeur elle me l'aurait dit!

- Elle ne pouvait pas, murmura-t-elle en se recroquevillant sur elle-même à mesure qu'elle prenait conscience de mon état d'esprit;

- MENTEUSE! hurlais-je. Les passants se retournaient visiblement curieux et choqués par notre petite scène, mais cela m'était égal.

Elle ne pouvait pas dire la vérité. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Si jamais ma douce Haley avait eu de la famille encore en vie elle me l'aurait dit tout de suite. Cet énorme et douloureux passage de son passé... nous en avions parlé et reparlé des milliers de fois. J'avais même entrepris certaines recherches après sa mort avec tous les moyens que me donnait le nom Volturi. Mais rien. Pas une trace. Il n'y avait aucun doute. C'était une sale petite menteuse!

Le seul prénom provenant de son passé qu'elle n'eut jamais prononcé était celui de Bella, mais jamais elle n'avait voulu me dire de qui il s'agissait.

Cette fille pouvait-elle tout compte fait dire la vérité? Impossible.

Elle regarda partout autour d'elle avec des airs de chaton apeurés et si en temps normal cela aurait pu m'émouvoir, à cet instant cela me gonfla. Je lui attrapais brutalement la main et la conduisis à travers les rues de Seattle à la recherche d'un café tranquille. Je marchais tellement vite que je la traînais pratiquement derrière moi. Ma rage coulait comme une traînée de lave dans mes veines, brûlant tout sur son passage.

Depuis des années je ne connaissais que la colère et le vide. Rien d'autre ne m'atteignait. Je faisais semblant de tout. De rire, de compatir, d'être heureux... toutes ces émotions m'étaient devenues inconnues.

Mais tout venait de changer avec cette fille. Ma haine décuplée entrait en contradiction avec la forte électricité que je venais de ressentir au contact de sa main chaude et je la haïssais encore plus pour ça. Ce genre de réaction ne m'était plus arrivée depuis Haley.

J'empruntais finalement une petite rue assez éloignée du centre-ville et trouvais exactement ce que je cherchais. Le petit bar était si enfumé et si bruyant que si je m'énervais cela passerait inaperçu.

- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers? Marmonna platement une serveuse.

- Une bière, répondis-je sèchement.

- Et mademoiselle?

- Une limonade, fit-elle timidement.

Sans un mot ni un regard elle repartit nous laissant seuls.

- Je vous écoute, attaquai-je directement.

- Je... je ne peux rien vous dire mais...

- Comment ça, vous ne pouvez rien dire? Vous croyez vraiment que vous pouvez me déballer quelque chose d'aussi énorme et me dire juste après que je dois vous croire sur parole? Sans un semblant d'explication? Vous me prenez vraiment pour un con? M'énervai-je en serrant les poings.

Elle écarquilla les yeux puis se rembrunit aussitôt.

- Je ne vous crois pas de toute façon! vous êtes une putain de menteuse et je trouve ça incroyablement écoeurant et déplacé de raconter de telles inepties sur le dos d'une morte pour vous donner un tant soit peu d'importance. Le fait que votre petite vie ait l'air si minable ne vous autorise pas à...

- FERMEZ-LA! cria-t-elle d'un coup.

J'étais tellement furieux et sur les nerfs que j'avais craché tout ce qui me passait par la tête. Ces dernières heures m'avaient rendu nerveux et m'avaient surtout replongé dans des évènements que j'aurais voulu oublier. Cette fille avait été la goutte d'eau.

Seulement pendant mon petit coup de chaud je n'avais pas fait attention à cette femme qui bouillonnait devant moi. Son visage était rouge de colère et ses yeux d'un chocolat si clair au naturel étaient devenus d'un noir d'encre. Si elle avait eu des mitraillettes à la place des yeux je serais déjà mort.

- Je me fiche que vous me croyiez ou non, je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre de ce point de vue-là!

- Vous...

- Si je mentais comme vous le prétendez, reprit-elle fermement, comment expliquez-vous que je connaisse son prénom?

- Vous auriez pu vous renseigner sur moi!

- Je ne connaissais même pas votre nom, explosa-t-elle en tapant des mains sur la table. C'est votre visage que je viens de reconnaitre. Je n'étais même pas sûre que ce soit vous!

Elle venait de marquer un point. J'étais tellement obnubilé à l'idée de prouver qu'elle mentait que j'en exposais des arguments plus ridicules les uns que les autres.

Il fallait que je me rende à l'évidence, ma femme m'avait menti. Il restait une partie d'elle qu'elle m'avait volontairement caché.

Puis je regardais cette fille dans les yeux.

- Quel est votre nom? Je veux dire... le vrai... nom.

- Isabella... enfin Bella.

Je possédais sur cette fille toutes les infos possibles et imaginables, son enfance complète, ses petits amis, où elle mange quand elle sort, où elle vit, le nom de ses amis. J'avais vérifié encore et encore toutes ces données, ses antécédents ainsi que celui de ses parents et grands-parents, mais jamais je n'aurais pu m'imaginer cela. Le nom qu'on m'avait donné, Marie Weber était un faux et je n'avais rien démasqué. J'étais pourtant un pro pour ça. Quand on me mentait, je le savais aussitôt que ce soit par intuition ou par recherche.

Et pourtant je venais de me faire enfumer deux fois. Par ma femme... et par sa soeur. J'avais envie de tout casser!

- Pourquoi?... Comment? Ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander.

Elle secoua la tête et se renfrogna davantage.

- Jamais personne ne devait savoir... Je ne devais pas! Mais je t'ai reconnu et... Oh mon Dieu! Elle était en train de paniquer. Son regard se promenait partout dans la salle, apeuré, à l'aguet. Ses mains tremblaient de plus en plus fort.

- Ok calmez-vous d'accord? Je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi cela ne devait pas se savoir? M'enquis-je avec curiosité. Son coup de sang m'avait calmé, mais je n'étais toujours pas complètement convaincu. Je voulais qu'elle mente. Je voulais que tout cela soit la plus grosse connerie du monde. Ce que cette fille... Isabella, Bella ou qui qu'elle soit me disait semblait pertinent et réaliste, mais me dire que ma douce ait pu me mentir pendant toutes ces années, m'était trop douloureux. C'était le deal entre nous. Nous devions tout nous dire, le bon comme le mauvais, nos secrets les plus inavouables... tout.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour me répondre, mais son regard se perdit derrière moi et elle se figea, les yeux glacés d'effrois. Par réflexe je me retournais également, mais tout ce que j'y vis c'était deux mecs visiblement déjà beurrés qui commençaient à s'énerver l'un contre l'autre.

Je fronçais les sourcils puis me retournais à nouveau vers elle, qui fouillait désespérément dans son sac à main.

- Vous cherchez quelque chose?

Elle secoua la tête et sa recherche devint frénétique. Je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter pour sa santé mentale. Cette fille passait d'une émotion à une autre en un quart de temps sans prévenir et apparemment quelque chose lui faisait peur. Peut-être savait-elle que des gens étaient à sa recherche...

Sous mon regard incrédule, elle prit son sac qu'elle vida sur la table d'un seul coup.

- Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend? M'impatientai-je. Et j'aimerais bien que vous répondiez à ma question!

- Il était là! Bordel il était là! cria-t-elle en paniquant derechef.

- Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez? Dis-je sur le même ton. Ça commençait sérieusement à me chauffer.

- J'ai dû la laisser chez moi... oui c'est ça!Il faut... il faut que j'y aille, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre en remettant en vrac ses affaires dans son sac. J'avais comme l'impression d'être totalement invisible à cet instant. Cette fille était probablement folle ou paranoïaque je ne sais pas.

Toujours est-il qu'elle se leva d'un bond et se dirigea tout aussi vite vers la sortie me laissant interdit. Le temps de vite reprendre mes esprits par rapport à ce qu'il venait de se passer, je me levai moi aussi, laissant en vitesse un billet pour nos boissons et m'élançais à sa suite en courant. Je me précipitais dehors et la cherchais du regard de tous les côtés, mais je ne voyais rien nulle part. Je tournai comme ça dans le quartier pendant près de trente minutes et même si je savais que cela était vain je continuai.

Je ne pouvais pas la laisser s'échapper comme ça. Elle sous-entendait être la soeur de ma femme décédée, j'avais pour mission de soutirer à la fille un objet de grande valeur pour mon boss et visiblement de son côté quelque chose ne semblait pas tourner rond. Tout cela réunit faisait suffisamment de raisons pour ne pas la perdre de vue.

Et c'était pourtant ce qui venait de se passer. Me résignant finalement au fait que je venais de la perdre, je poussais un grognement furieux en me tirant frénétiquement les cheveux.

- Putain de merde! Je réalisais que je venais de perdre la fille que j'étais censé retrouver pour mon boss. J'avais tellement été absorbé par les folles révélations qu'elle venait de me faire que j'avais oublié ma mission première. Et malheureusement si je n'obtenais pas rapidement de résultats pour Marcus, ma vie ne tiendrait plus qu'à un fil. J'avais déjà déconné une fois... il n'y en aurait pas de deuxième avec lui.

En me dirigeant vers mon appartement, je sortis mon téléphone de ma poche et composais le numéro de la seule personne à qui je pouvais me confier au sujet d'Haley. Mon esprit était encore embrumé par tout ce qu'Isabella, _si c'était bien elle_ venait de me raconter et j'étais littéralement sur le point d'exploser.

- Oui Edward, chantonna doucement ma cousine.

- Je l'ai revu Alice, répondis-je dans un souffle. Elle m'a dit des choses... Je sais plus ce que je dois croire, je...

- Ok Ed, me coupa Alice constatant que je paniquais visiblement. Tu es chez toi?

- Presque, j'arrive dans cinq minutes à peu près.

- J'arrive avec Jazz.

- NON, intervins-je vivement. Je... J'ai besoin de te parler seul à seule, me repris-je.

Bon. Très bien, accepta-t-elle après quelques secondes. À tout de suite.

Je raccrochais et soufflais en passant une main sur mon visage. J'avais comme une boule à l'estomac et cela me faisait un mal de chien. Envisager d'avoir vécu avec la femme que j'aime sur un mensonge me laissait un goût amer. Après tout, si elle m'avait menti sur ça, peut-être avait-elle inventé ou caché d'autres choses encore. Et cette soeur sortie de nulle part, que cachait-elle elle aussi? Sa crise de panique de tout à l'heure me préoccupait.

Je sentais déjà un mal de crâne carabiné se pointer. Tout cela était trop. Trop d'informations cachées. Trop d'enjeux. J'allais exploser.

J'arrivais peu après chez moi et la première chose que je fis, la seule chose que je voulais était de me servir un verre. Je l'avalais d'un seul coup, savourant et remerciant même la forte brûlure que me procurait ce liquide d'oubli. Je savais très bien que depuis la mort d'Haley j'avais pris de très mauvaises habitudes, mais c'était pour moi la seule manière d'oublier. Oublier comment je l'avais perdu, mais surtout oublier que désormais j'étais sans elle, sans son amour, sa chaleur. Tout en elle me manquait et parfois, comme aujourd'hui, ce manque était si fort, si oppressant que je manquais d'étouffer.

Je me posais sur mon canapé et renversais ma tête en arrière en fermant les yeux. L'alcool renforça bien entendu mon mal de crâne, mais au lieu de chercher à y remédier, je l'accueillis à bras ouverts. J'avais tant de choses à penser, tant de choses à prendre en compte, mais pour l'heure je ne voulais plus exister.

J'entendis à peine le petit coup qu'Alice frappa à la porte avant d'entrer.

- Edward? M'appela-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Ici, marmonnais-je la voix rauque.

J'entendis un profond soupir suivi d'un claquement de langue puis avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, mon verre disparut d'entre mes mains.

- Hey! râlais-je à moitié dans les vapes.

Je voulais me lever pour la rejoindre et récupérer mon trésor, mais mes jambes ne me portaient plus et je vacillai.

- Bon sang, mais regarde-toi! s'énerva Alice en me soutenant rapidement pour me rassoir. Je peux savoir ce qui se passe?

Un rire bref et écorché m'échappa.

- Il se passe... ma trèèèèèèèèèèèèès chère cousine... que ma femme, ta meilleure amie, était une putain de menteuse, articulais-je difficilement en ricanant.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et me fixa comme si j'avais trois têtes.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles? S'exclama-t-elle choquée que je parle de mon amour en ces termes.

- Tu ne devineras jamais qui est cette fameuse fille, continuais-je comme si je racontais la meilleure des blagues. Sa soeur!

Elle entrouvrit la bouche et soudain je trouvais que voir la tête qu'elle tirait à cet instant était la chose la plus hilarante du monde et je m'esclaffais à en avoir mal au ventre.

- Sa soeur? répéta-t-elle sous le choc.

Je riais de plus bel.

- Et oui tu as bien entendu. Ma... Ma femme... M'a menti! C'était une putain de menteuse!

Le visage d'Alice s'assombrit. Elle avait l'air furieuse et si j'avais pensé pendant une seconde que c'était contre Haley, je déchantais vite lorsque je sentis la brûlure de sa gifle sur ma joue.

- Premièrement je t'interdis de parler d'elle comme ça, siffla-t-elle mauvaise. C'était ta femme avant tout et bien plus encore! As-tu au moins la preuve concrète qu'elle t'ait menti? Et si, je dis bien SI c'est bien le cas interroge-toi au moins sur ses raisons!

Je ris de nouveau, mais il semblerait que ma colère contenue jusqu'ici me faisait dé-saouler à pas de géants. Mon rire se transforma rapidement en un grognement.

- Ses raisons? SES RAISONS? Bordel Alice tu ne sais pas le quart de ce qu'il y avait entre nous, nos secrets respectifs appartenaient à l'autre, c'est... Tu n'es pas au courant de tout, éludais-je en sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre de quoi je parlais.

- Alors, explique-moi! s'énerva-t-elle. Elle soupira pour tenter de se calmer et vint s'asseoir près de moi. Écoute... Je sais qu'elle n'a pas vécu des choses faciles.

- C'est peu de le dire, marmonnais-je en posant ma tête entre mes mains. J'étais épuisé, je voulais dormir... Et oublier... Encore.

- Ça a un rapport avec ça? Me demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce en pressant sa main sur mon épaule.

- On peut dire ça, mais je ne peux pas trop en parler.

Elle eut un petit rire qui me fit lever la tête vers elle.

- Tu vois? Toi aussi tu ne me parles pas de certaines choses alors que je suis de ta famille. Tu ne le fais pas, car visiblement tu ne le _peux pas_. Ne crois-tu pas que c'était pareil pour Haley?

Je secouais la tête, ne voulant rien entendre.

- J'étais son mari. On a conclu le pacte de tout se dire après que... Enfin j'ai l'impression d'avoir été trahi et le pire dans tout ça c'est que...

- C'est que tu ne peux plus lui en parler. Tu n'entendras jamais de sa bouche la vérité. Je comprends Edward, vraiment! Mais honnêtement je crois que si elle ne t'a pas parlé de certaines choses c'est qu'elle ne le pouvait vraiment pas.

Ma tête me faisait un mal atroce et bien que j'entendais les arguments d'Alice, bien que je savais au fond de moi que ce qu'elle me disait était sensé, je ne pouvais en revanche l'accepter. Pas après ce que nous avions vécu elle et moi. J'avais envie de hurler à m'en écorcher les cordes vocales.

- Je pense que tu devrais parler avec cette fille, reprit ma cousine en se levant pour aller vers la cuisine.

J'eus un rire jaune.

- Faudrait déjà pour ça qu'elle veuille bien me répondre, grognai-je. Elle n'a pas l'air très nette cette fille, ajoutais-je.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?

Elle me tendit un verre d'eau fraîche et j'accueillis le liquide frais dans ma gorge avec bonheur. Je crois même que j'en ai gémi de satisfaction.

Je lui racontai brièvement ce qui s'était passé. Elle fronça les sourcils et se racla la gorge.

- Tu crois qu'elle sait qu'on la cherche?

- Je ne sais pas, mais elle cherchait quelque chose d'apparemment important dans son sac et l'idée de l'avoir perdu avait l'air de la terroriser.

- La clé?

Je frappai mon front de ma main. La douleur que ça engendra me fit grogner.

- Bien sûr la clé! Comment j'ai pu ne pas m'en rendre compte! Bon sang toute cette histoire m'a tellement retourné le cerveau que j'en ai oublié pourquoi je devais la retrouver.

Alice me sourit doucement et me pressa à nouveau le bras.

- Je suppose que son nom est faux?

- Elle s'appelle Isabella... ou Bella.

- Tu sais où la trouver?

J'opinai en avalant une nouvelle gorgée d'eau.

- Alors, retrouve-la vite, me dit Alice avec sérieux. J'ai entendu Marcus ce matin au téléphone en lui apportant un dossier et autant te dire que tu es sur la sellette.

Je m'éveillai le lendemain dans un état semi-comateux, l'esprit encore embrouillé des souvenirs de la veille. Je ne me rappelais que vaguement la fin de ma soirée avec Alice ni comment j'avais atterri dans mon lit alors que j'arrivais à peine à bouger du canapé, mais l'odeur de café vint titiller mes narines et m'intimait de me lever. Passant par la salle de bain, je m'aspergeai le visage d'eau fraîche et me brossai les dents pour enlever cette sensation désagréable de bouche pâteuse.

- Hey, murmurais-je d'une voix rauque à Alice. Comment ça se fait que tu sois encore ici?

Elle me sourit chaleureusement avant de me déposer sur le bar un mug de café fumant et une assiette de crêpes.

- Je m'inquiétais. J'ai préféré rester au cas où, ajouta-t-elle en se servant à son tour. J'ai fait des recherches aussi avec ton ordinateur.

- Et? L'invitai-je à continuer en savourant la chaleur du café dans ma gorge. Mon esprit se fit de plus en plus clair et j'émergeai enfin.

- Et pas grand-chose. Cette Isabella est inconnue au bataillon sous ce nom-là. C'est comme si elle n'existait pas, il n'y a aucune trace d'elle nulle part!

Je soupirai.

- Il faut que tu en parles à Marcus.

Je tressaillis. Je n'avais pas franchement envie de mêler le nom de Marcus à tout ça. J'avais malgré tous ces derniers évènements, une sensation sans nom pour cette fille qui m'empêchait de faire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait lui faire du mal. Ce qui était on ne peut plus ridicule quand on savait ce que je lui voulais au départ.

Alice me regardait avec patience et compréhension. Elle avait la faculté incroyable de deviner ce que je pensais et de le comprendre. Elle savait ce que j'avais vécu avec ma femme, essentiellement ses derniers instants et par-dessus tout elle était restée avec moi après ça. Je m'en voulais qu'elle puisse subir tout ça. Elle aurait eu un avenir prometteur devant elle et désormais, par ma faute, elle se retrouvait dans ma merde.

- Je suis désolé pour tout ça Lili, chuchotais-je

- Edward, gronda-t-elle en venant se poster à côté de moi. On ne va pas avoir de nouveau cette conversation. J'ai fait des choix... _mes _choix. Tu ne m'as forcé à rien, j'ai décidé toute seule, compris?

J'opinai pourtant peu convaincu, mais je n'avais pas la force de débattre de ça avec elle ce matin.

- Bon. Je crois que le mieux que tu puisses faire pour l'instant, tant qu'on en sait pas plus, c'est d'aller la trouver à la sortie des cours et essayer de sympathiser avec elle.

J'avalai une nouvelle gorgée de mon café, pensif, en hochant nonchalamment la tête.

- Et avec ce qu'elle dit à propos d'Haley, ça devrait être facile de trouver un point de départ je pense, continua-t-elle.

- Tu veux que je me serve de la mort de ma femme et de ses divagations sur un quelconque lien de parenté? Relevais-je abasourdi.

- Je ne dis pas ça, soupira-t-elle, juste que cela te donnera l'occasion de réaborder le sujet avec elle et de tirer tout ça au clair.

- Hmm, marmonnais-je, peu convaincu.

- En attendant, va prendre une douche et t'habiller, on a rendez-vous avec Marcus dans trois quarts d'heure. Je file.

- Attend Lili, l'arrêtais-je tandis qu'elle enfilait son gilet. Ne dis rien à personne pour...

- Edward, s'agaça-t-elle. On a tous décidé de garder le secret pour elle, personne n'a d'ailleurs intérêt à en parler donc crois-tu vraiment que j'irai raconter que cette fille est peut-être ta belle-soeur?

- Tu as raison, c'est ridicule!

- Personne ne saura Edward, me rassura-t-elle. Ça fait des années qu'on garde ça pour nous, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait!

- C'est juste... Si Marcus l'apprend...

- Il n'y a aucune raison qu'il le sache, affirma-t-elle sûre d'elle. Allez va, on se retrouve tout à l'heure.

Elle claqua un baiser sonore sur ma joue et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Oh et Edward? Ne sois pas trop injuste avec Jasper, il l'adorait tout autant que nous et il ne pensait pas à mal. Il veut juste t'aider.

- Je sais... Ne t'inquiètes pas, je lui parlerai.

- Ok.

Je me dirigeai vers ma chambre pour prendre le nécessaire, soit un jean et une chemise noire avant d'aller prendre ma douche quand la petite boîte à laquelle je n'avais pas touché depuis des années m'interpella. Haley y stockait ses souvenirs les plus précieux et n'avait jamais laissé personne y toucher, pas même moi, ce que je comprenais parfaitement. J'avais continué de respecter sa volonté même après sa mort, mais là j'avais besoin de savoir et surtout de comprendre.

Je pris donc la petite boîte bleue et l'ouvris les doigts tremblants. À l'intérieur y étaient entassées un amas de lettres plus ou moins ouvertes, toutes du même destinataire, une certaine Rosalie Hale. _Jamais entendu ce nom-là._ Des photos étaient jointes aux lettres légèrement jaunies par le temps. J'en pris une et mon souffle se coupa.

Il semblerait bien que ma femme avait des secrets à plus d'un titre et sa soeur n'en était qu'un parmi d'autres.

* * *

_Alors ? des théories ? _

_Qu'avez-vous pensé de bella ?_

_Dans un autre registre et pour celles que cela intéressent, sachez que j'ai publié le prologue d'une nouvelle fic ( oui je sais encore une lol) qui s'appelle « le destin d'un ange »._

_A bientôt pour la suite !_

_Je vous embrasse._

_Odrey._


End file.
